To Have and to Hold
by kaykay135
Summary: Blaine's a new teacher transferring to McKinley, after being abused in a previous relationship with a man Blaine's closed himself off, even going as far to tell everyone that hes straight and has a girlfriend that doesn't even exist. He finds it easy at first but when he meets student Kurt Hummel things begin to change & they fall for each other, finding love they never expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, im back! **

**I'm sorry i haven't been around for a while! :( But hairs the first chapter of a new fic, i hope you like it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.<p>

Blaine groaned and turned over slamming his hand on the top of the alarm that had woken him. He looked around his room sleepily forgetting where he was for a moment, he'd always found it hard moving into a new place, a week had passed and his brain still hadn't come to terms with the move.

He sat up and threw the duvet off his legs before lazily climbing out of the bed. He started his new job this morning and he had no idea what he was getting himself into. Though, he was sure that it couldn't be as bad as the Dalton Reforms School.

He hadn't hated working there but the students were a lot of work and never listened to a word he said but now he was working at McKinley. He had started as a music teacher at first and then moved onto English.

The thing was, he'd hated high school so he didn't know what was running through his mind when he decided to become a high school teacher. He was picked on a little and his parents didn't really care, he had a small group of friends that had got him through it though.

Life was hard, he knew that all too well, he was out and proud for years, had a long-term boyfriend called Lloyd and everything felt perfect. But things changed and soon he found himself deep in an abusive relationship that he was too scared to leave. But one day Lloyd went too far and beat him before raping him, the next day was the first time he confronted him about the abuse he was giving him and then he dumped him, left and after a few months of getting over what had happened came here.

Now he found himself lying to himself and everyone around him, just because it was easier. He even made up a fake 'girlfriend' to go with his story. He was ashamed of himself but he did what he felt he needed to do. He was a coward who his from his feelings, just from one experience that he wanted to forget.

Though, the experience keeps coming back, every so often before he moved here Lloyd would find him and beg for his forgiveness, ask him to get back with him and tell him that things would be different. But he didn't believe him, he could see it in his eyes that he wanted to hurt him.

So he moved away, not too far because this was the only place with a job for a teacher at short notice, ready to start again with a new story, new life.

In this life he had a girlfriend called Lucy whom he lives with, they were very much in love and had been in love ever since they danced at the school prom.

He hated it of course, with every inch of his being because he was lonely and probably would be for the rest of his life. Especially with a lie like this, one he would tell everyone in this new town.

He walked into the shower and turned it on before climbing in, he sighed letting the warm water run over him. Closing his eyes he looked up and ran his hand through his loose curls that he was going to tame with a little bit of gel when he got out.

Once he knew he was clean he switched it off and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist before he walked back into the bedroom walking back to his bed where he had set out the change of clothes he was going to wear.

He'd went for black skinny jeans, a white top, black tie and a grey sweater vest. This is what he wore for Dalton so he assumed this would be good enough for McKinley.

After changing and fixing his hair he grabbed his bag and walked out into the small living room that came with the apartment connected to the kitchen. Walking straight through it he grabbed his car keys off the small hook next to his door and stepped out of his apartment before locking it behind him.

He hopped down the stairs, only being on the second floor means that he doesn't bother with using the lift and walked out into the car park. He found his car and climbed inside, putting his hands on the wheels before letting out a big sigh.

"Here we go," he said to himself before pulling out of his parking space and heading towards his life for the next year or so.

McKinley was only about ten minutes away and was soon walking nervously towards the school, bag slung over his shoulder but his head held high.

People stared at him as he reached the school and entered it walking down the corridor, this school worked extremely different to Dalton, he got an email telling him the number of the room he would be working in but wasn't told where the staff room was, or if they even had one. It wasn't like he wanted to spend time in there anyway, he'd always preferred to just stay in his class room because Lloyd would get jealous if he were to hang out with other men and it had just stuck.

He remembered the room number, room 32 but he didn't know where it was. He looked around the corridor his eyes pausing at a boy at the far end of it. He had light brown hair, light eyes though he couldn't quite see what colour and fashionable tight clothing.

He found himself walking towards him, feeling somehow draw to the boy. He could have asked any of the kids in the corridor but he wanted to ask him.

He finally reached him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder, the boy turned looking at him with bright blue eyes that he swore twinkled in the light.

"Yes?" The boy asked his angelic voice breaking him out of his daze, cursing himself in his mind, he was just a teenager it's illegal to even think about it. He was straight now, he had 'Lucy' to care about.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you knew where room 32 is?" He asked and the boy smiled, dimples pressing into his cheeks.

"Of course, it's just down that corridor on the left," the boy said pointing to the corridor just to the right of them.

"Thank you…," he said waiting for the boy to say his name.

"Kurt," the boy said and he smiled.

"I'm the new English teacher, Mr. Anderson," he said and he swore he saw a hint of disappointment in Kurt's eyes. "Well thank you Kurt, see you around," he said before taking the corridor Kurt had pointed out cringing at his wording. Did teachers say 'see you around' to students, he can't recall if he'd ever used it in Dalton.

He shrugged and looked around for his classroom finding it where Kurt said it would be, he smiled and walked inside inspecting it. He smiled, it wasn't as good as Dalton because Dalton was a private school but this would do nicely.

He walked further into the classroom and dumped his bag in the floor. He had his first class soon and nerves suddenly hit him like a tonne of bricks, he took a breath and sat down behind the desk that sat on the far left of the classroom.

'You can do this,' he told himself. 'It's just going to be like Dalton with different kids,' he continued telling things like this to himself until the first group of students walked in.

To his surprise Kurt walked in sitting at the front nearest to his desk, he smiled silently to himself as the rest of the class flooded into the room sitting in random seats though Kurt sat alone. He didn't know why, if he was going to this school and someone like Kurt was there he would be begging to be his friend.

Once all of the seats were filled he stood from his desk and walked in front of the class.

"Morning guys," he said and the class quietened down listening to what he had to say, though some of them had little scowls on their faces. "I'm your new teacher, you can call me Mr. Anderson," he said.

A hand went up. "Yes?" He asked pointing to the boy slouching in his chair at the back of the room his hand up.

"So, where did you come from? You look like you're two," the boy said and the rest of the student giggled.

He laughed too. "Yes maybe, but I am in fact 21 and it doesn't matter where I came from," he said not wanting to bring his past here.

Another hand went up. "Yes," he asked and the girl smirked.

"What's with the outfit are you gay or something? If you are then don't go near Hummel," She said and the class fell into a fit of laughter.

He felt his heart start to beat hard in his chest, was it that obvious? He felt a little dizzy but he forced himself to shake his head and raise his eyebrow like they were crazy.

"No, not gay I have a girlfriend and by the way there is no need for that sort of comment in this classroom," he said and the class went quite again, he knew they were talking about Kurt he had seen his full name in the register a few moments ago.

The class just stared and he didn't know if the staring was because they knew he was lying or if it was because they did believe him and they really thought he had been gay.

"Ok enough of the interrogation and let's start the lesson," he said bringing out his lesson notes. There were a few groans around the class, he would have let them ask a few more questions but he was scared what they would come out with.

…

His new teacher intrigued him, he knew other people hadn't seen it but he had paused when they asked if he was gay. But he said he has a girlfriend and he felt a little disappointed, just like he had when the man had approached him in the corridor and introduced himself as the new teacher.

He thought that someone had actually wanted to talk to him for once, of course he was wrong. At least he had avoided getting slushied this morning, that would have been hard to explain to Mr. Anderson but he was sure that he wouldn't have cared just like the rest of the teachers in this place.

After the had gone through what we were going to learn this year (which took longer due to people not listening and continuing to talk over Mr. Anderson) the class was over.

He collected his bag and shoved it onto his shoulder, he hung back waiting until everyone had left the class before he turned to Mr. Anderson.

"Sorry about them, they don't know where the line is sometimes," he said looking into Mr. A's honey coloured eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it," Mr. A laughed.

"Really?" He asked and Mr. A's eyes widened like he had given a big secret away.

"Um, yeah i-I just came from Dalton Reforms School in Westerville, I trust you not to tell anyone else I don't really want that getting around," Mr. A said and he nodded.

"Of course Sir," he said and Mr. Anderson smiled. 'His smile's beautiful,' he thought before flashing him a smile himself before walking towards the door.

"Kurt," Mr. A said before he could leave and he turned curious.

"See you next class," Mr. A said and he nodded before walking out into the corridor heading for his next class.

…

The rest of his classes were filled with different questions and theories of where he had come from, some being ridiculous.

He finished the day and noticed that this was going to be one hell of a year and he had only completed one day of it.

He locked his classroom and walked down the corridor towards the exit, he turned into the next corridor almost slipping on sticky blue liquid that was all over the floor, he frowned when he saw that there was a trail of drip marks leading into the nearby ladies bathrooms.

He walked up to the door and knocked on it lightly. No reply.

He knew he shouldn't but pushed open the door slightly and peaked inside shocked at what he saw.

"Kurt?" he said walking just inside. Kurt was covered in what looked like blue slush, it stained his porcelain skin and cloths dripping onto the floor beneath him.

"I sorry sir, I know I'm not supposed to be in here but I hate going into the boys especially like this," Kurt said his eyes wide and filling with tears.

"Don't worry about that Kurt, what happened to you?" He asked dropping his bag by the door and walking further into the room.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Kurt said looking down into the sink.

"Kurt, this is not fine," he said pulling a chunk of ice out of Kurt's hair and throwing it into the sink.

"I said im fine, it doesn't matter it happens all the time," Kurt said and he felt his frown deepen.

"This happens all the time? Kurt," he said and Kurt looked up at him with a frown.

"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand," Kurt said before running past him and out of the room.

He looked to the ground and then at the door that Kurt had just run out of, he wished he wasn't such a coward because then he could tell him that he did understand, he understood all too well.


	2. Chapter 2

He'd been sobbing into his pillow for hours now curled up on his bed, why the hell did Mr. Anderson care? He would just turn out like every other teacher in this school, afraid.

Afraid to do anything to help just in case he upset the popular kids, scared that he would get taunted in his lesson for helping a faggot.

He knew his dad wouldn't be home for a couple of hours, he was alone.

He turned onto his back, he had a headache from all the crying so he pulled open the draw of his bed side table and picked out some pain killers.

He snapped two out of the packet and shoved them into his mouth using the bottled water onto of the table to wash them down with. He sniffed wiping his eyes clean, he had managed to have a shower before bursting into tears so at least he didn't look like a melty smurf.

He looked at the ceiling, he didn't know he had broken down. He had been slushied and taunted so many times that he had lost count, he would wash himself off and carry on with his life. But this time it felt different and he didn't know why.

Maybe it was because someone had finally taken notice. He'd wanted someone to take notice for a long time, but now that it's happened he wanted to go back to being invisible.

He sighed closing his eyes taking deep breaths before allowing himself to drift to sleep.

….

He walked into school the next day his eyes tired, he'd found it hard to sleep not being able to stop thinking about Kurt.

It felt like he was just dealing with what life was throwing at him, just like he had, but they were doing it for the wrong reasons.

He should have left Lloyd the first time he'd hit him but he stayed and Kurt should have fought back, told someone and made a stand.

He made his way to his classroom, checking which classes he had today. He was glad to see Kurt's class on there. Because it was a core subject it mean that each class had it at least three or four times a week. He had Kurt's class first again and then a free period.

He looked around the room and smiled, he was glad to have another classroom to himself it always felt like he was a part of it somehow.

He jumped a little when the bell rang and then waited for his first class to arrive flicking through the class notes. He kept looking through his notes at the class started fill up, when he finally looked up it looked like everyone was there other than Kurt.

He waited a couple more minutes before starting the lesson, he was a little nervous that Kurt wasn't here but he couldn't just go out and start looking for him, considering he didn't even know if he was even in today.

"Today we're going to start with different types of writing," he started. "Does anyone know any types of writing?" He asked but no one raised their hands.

He sighed turning to the board. "Well there's, writing to argue, writing t-," he was cut off by the door opening and Kurt walked in. He seemed to be fine but he couldnt be sure.

"Sorry I'm late sir," Kurt whispered walking to sit in his usually spot in front of his desk. There were a few sniggers around the room but he hushed them before carrying on with the lesson. He didn't want to ask why he was late in front of the class.

He carried on explaining the different types of writing until the bell went, everyone got up to leave including Kurt but he stopped him before he could leave.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and Kurt nodded walking back to his seat and slumping down into it.

"What do you want?" Kurt said with a little attitude.

"I just want to know why you were late, any other student would have to do the same thing," he explained.

Kurt nodded. "Fine, my car wouldn't start and I said I was sorry," Kurt said and he frowned.

"You don't have to use attitude Kurt, I was only asking," he said and Kurt scoffed.

"No you weren't, you wanted to butt into my life but guess what, I'm fine and I can deal with it," Kurt said standing but he stood in front of him so he couldn't leave.

"But you don't have to deal with it that's my point," he said and Kurt smiled.

"So you are trying to butt into my life?" Kurt said and he shook his head.

"No, I just want to help you," he said and Kurt shoved him backwards a little so he could get past.

"You can't help me Mr. Anderson, you're straight, you have no idea what it's like to be gay," Kurt said.

"Kurt wait," he said and Kurt turned to face him.

"What do you have now?" He asked and Kurt looked to the floor.

"Not that it's any of your business but I have a free period," Kurt said before walking out. He sighed, Kurt was so stubborn there was no way he was going to get through to him.

He took a breath and followed Kurt out, he didn't know he was being so persistent but he didn't want Kurt to end up like him. If he let people hurt him now then he was more likely to let it happen later on.

"Kurt, just listen to me," he said and Kurt stopped turning to him again.

"Are you following me?" Kurt said with a frown.

"I'm just trying to help you out Kurt," he said.

"You've said that already and I don't want your help I don't want anyone's help," Kurt yelled and he walked closer.

"Please go back into my classroom and we'll talk about it," he said but Kurt shook his head.

"You've been here one day Mr. Anderson, why the hell do you care so much?" Kurt said and he stood there not sure what to say.

"I've been through it, I was bullied at school and I sucked, no one helped me but I can help you," he decided on.

"You were?" Kurt asked stepping towards him and he felt his heart skip a beat. Was he finally getting through to him?

"Yeah," he shrugged and Kurt walked past him back into the classroom. He turned following him in.

….

He didn't have a clue why he went back into the classroom, maybe he just wanted to hear what Mr. Anderson wanted to say.

He seemed really keen to help him for some unknown reason.

"What did you do about it?" He said softly. After being so bitchy he felt bad, sir only wanted to help him.

"I didn't do anything, I let it happen and it got worse until I almost forgot I was a person," Mr. A said and his heart sunk. "Don't let that happen to you Kurt," Mr. A continued and he could see that this was something he was passionate about.

He felt like he wanted to make him feel better, like he would do anything to make him feel better. He looked into Mr. A's honey eyes, they were filled with half tears that didn't roll down his face but remained in his eyes.

"Ok," he said. "But don't bother going to the board because I actually already tried that and they just turned me away like it was ok I was getting bullied because I was gay. Like because I was gay there was nothing they could do about it and my life was just going to be miserable," he said and Mr. A nodded sadly like he knew.

"What about teachers have they done anything for you?" Mr. A asked and he shook his head.

"No, they even see it happen sometimes and walk by like it was nothing," he said folding his arms.

"I know this is extreme but have you ever thought of moving schools?" Mr. A asked sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Yeah but every where's the same," he said and sir looked to the floor.

"Look, take my number, I know you're not supposed to have it but it's just in case you get in trouble or if you want to talk," Mr. A said writing it on a small piece of paper and handing it out to him.

"Are you sure?" He asked and sir nodded.

He took the number and looked at it. "Thank you," he said.

He had gone from resenting his help to taking it, it just felt right sir was completely trust worthy in his eyes.

"You're welcome, if you want to ask any questions then you can," Mr. A asked and he smiled.

"How long have you been in a relationship with your girlfriend?" He asked and sir looked completely shocked by the question.

"Um," Mr. A muttered and he giggled.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he said and Mr. A shook his head.

"We've been together for a year," sir said and he nodded.

"Do you not like talking about your girlfriend or something?" He asked and Mr. A looked to the floor.

"No, it's just personal," Mr. A shrugged.

"Ok, well I better be going, I have work to do but thank you for the number," he said swinging his legs a little before getting off the table and walking to the door. Before he touched the handle he turned around thinking of something.

"Sir, I really struggle with English, I don't know how much time you have but tutoring would be good," he said and he didn't know why. He was good at English but there was something about his teacher that made him want to learn more about him.

"Um, yeah of course Kurt just text me when you're free and then I'll confirm," sir smiled and he nodded before walking out.

…

At the end of the day he made his way home, he had to admit that he did have a little look around to make sure that Kurt hadn't been slushied again and luckily he hadn't found anything.

Walking into his building he took a right and made his way up the stairs to the second floor. He frowned when he saw something sticking to his door and walked a little faster to find out what it was.

When he got closer he noticed that the piece of paper had been nailed into his door. He swallowed his fear and looked at the paper his heart feeling like it stopped when he saw B + L in a love heart.

He stared at it. How the hell did he find him so quickly? Why did he want to find him?

He didn't even notice that tears were running down his face, he ripped the note down and slowly and quietly unlocked the door and went into his apartment.

He wasn't completely sure that Lloyd hadn't found a way in, waiting in the dark to pounce and beat the shit out of him.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he jumped a sob coming out of his mouth. He took out his phone and looked for the text he'd just gotten.

_Hi, I was just wondering if you could tutor me at lunch tomorrow? – Kurt_

He took a breath of relief and gave a one word answer saying yes before searching every inch of his apartment just in case.

He locked all of the doors and the windows making sure that Lloyd couldn't get in through the night but he knew for a fact that he wasn't sleeping tonight whether he wanted to or not.

He wished he could say that Lloyd didn't scare him but he did. Especially if he was angry and after running from him he knew he wasn't happy.


	3. Chapter 3

He had made his way to work early, his tired eyes being held open with what felt like a whole lot of coffee. He hadn't slept a minute that night.

He had only been here a little more than a week which meant that Lloyd had either followed him here or had really wanted to find him.

Walking into his classroom he made sure that he had locked the door behind him.

He wasn't sure if Lloyd knew where he worked but he wasn't going to chance it.

Dragging his feet all the way to his deck he slumped into his chair his head resting on his arm, he tried to keep his eyes open, falling asleep would only get him into trouble and he didn't want that.

He groaned, he hated feeling on edge all the time, like at any moment Lloyd could just pop up and attack him. He wasn't as strong as Lloyd and he knew that, he had tried to take up boxing but it took up too much time and he had only learned the basics.

He looked at his watch and he had about an hour until first class ran, he wondered why the school was open this early, maybe for the cleaners?

As he looked over his notes for his classes his mind fell in and out of day dreams, he didn't notice the bell go, it was the knocking at the door that made him jump back to life.

"I'm coming," he groaned standing and running to unlock the door.

"Sir, why was the door locked?" A young girl asked as she walked by.

He shrugged. "Just to stop people coming in early," he lied and she nodded taking her seat at the back of the class.

Once the whole class had filtered in he started the lesson, he knew that he didn't look great, the bags under his eyes probably made him look more tired than he was and he hadn't really taken as much care with his hair like he normally did but the students didn't really seem to notice.

…

He sat listening to his math teacher drone on about fractions and how to times them together but he was more concentrated on the time. It would be lunch in a couple of minutes and he would get his tutored lesson with Mr. A.

He had only seem him in the corridor once today and he looked different, run down almost. It seemed like he had been like this for days but he had been fine yesterday.

The bell rang and he packed his stuff as fast as he could before running out of the door towards Mr. A's classroom.

Once he'd got there people were still filing out of his class so he waiting until the coast was clear before entering.

"Hi," he said and Mr. A turned from where he was sorting out a stack of papers on his desk.

"Hey Kurt, take a seat wherever you want," Mr. A said and he nodded walking further into the classroom and sitting in a seat at the front of the class.

Mr. A quickly finished what he was doing and then walked over.

"So what do you need help with?" He asked and his mouth fell open, he hadn't thought this far into it.

"Um, everything I guess, I just can't get all of the information to make sense in my head," he said hoping that sir would buy it.

Mr. A nodded. "Ok, do you want me to go over the lessons that I've started this week?" Sir asked and he nodded.

Mr. A started to go through the different types of writing again, he let him run on for about ten minutes before he stopped him.

"Sir, are you ok?" He asked and Mr. A stopped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sir replied forcing a smile.

"You don't look ok," he pushed. He was a little worried, he looked like he hadn't slept in a week and his hair wasn't as perfectly style as it had been the first couple of days and he didn't know him that well but he didn't look like the kind of guy that would look like this for no reason.

"Don't I?" Mr. A said standing with a small giggle, a hand running nervously at his neck.

"No and I know I have no right to be but I'm a little worried," he said and sir looked to the ground.

"Well you shouldn't be, I'm fine," sir said and he knew it was his way of saying it wasn't any of his business.

He nodded. "Fine," he said. He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or not after the speech that Mr. A had given him yesterday.

"So have you had any trouble from anyone?" Sir continued.

He shrugged. "You shouldn't be worried, I'm fine," he said mockingly with a smile. "But not really just shoving but that I can deal with," he said and Mr. A nodded.

"I wish I could do something about it," Sir said with a sigh.

"I know," he replied. He could tell just by looking in his eyes that Mr. A wanted to help him and it made him feel a little warm inside. He put his hand on Mr. A's arm thinking he was going to pull away but he didn't, he ran his arm along it slowly and when he looked up at sir his eyes were closed.

His hand felt like static as he reached Mr. A's hand and he took hold of it but sir opened his eyes and took his hand away.

"I think that should be enough, just text me when you want to be tutored next and I'll see what I can do," Mr. a said in a rush before walking towards the door and leaving the room.

He didn't know what was up with his teacher and he felt bad that he may have taken advantage of that but he had only meant to give a comforting touch but it felt so right to trail along is arm in search of his hand.

He sighed a little annoyed that he had scared Mr. A away before getting up and walking out of the room towards the lunch room.

…

He should have stopped it as soon as Kurt touched him but he couldn't, it felt so good to be touched with his soft hands.

He had made his way to the disabled toilets as it was one room and lock himself inside tears trailing down his face.

He was disgusted with himself, how did something so wrong feel so right?

He couldn't let it happen, he couldn't let himself think this way. He closed his eyes sliding down the wall that he was leaning on resting his head in his hands.

His breathing was fast and he felt like he couldn't breathe. It felt like he was hiding away from Lloyd after he'd gotten angry, he would be banging on the door screaming at him to let him in until he got tired and went to sleep.

He slowed his breathing before he got up and washing his face in the sink, he stayed in there for the rest of lunch making sure he didn't look like a wreck for when he went back to class.

The bell rang and he exited the toilet room keeping his head down, he would have went home but he would be as scared if not more than he was here.

When he got to the room his class was already inside and he walked in with his head held high. He just gave them a work sheet that would take them the whole lesson rather than teaching, he just couldn't handle it right now.

By the end of the lesson he was feeling a lot better, refreshed even.

As the class left he gave them a smile, he collected his things slower than normal and made his way towards the exit.

But as he turned the corner he saw Kurt on the phone with someone, he looked distressed.

"Why did you take the keys with you?" Kurt said running his hand through his hair annoyed at who was on the other side of the call. "Ok, fine, I'll find someone," Kurt said and hung up with a frustrated growl.

He kept walking not wanting to look like he was ease dropping.

He was about to turn the corner away from Kurt but Kurt called his name.

"Mr. Anderson!" He called and he turned.

"Yes?" He asked and Kurt looked to the floor.

"I just wanted to apologise for what I did, I didn't mean to and I know you've got a girlfriend and you're a teac-," Kurt ranted but he put his hand up stopping him.

"Stop, its fine," he said feeling a smile pull on his lips for the first time today.

"Yeah, just sorry," Kurt said and he nodded.

Kurt was about to turn away but he took hold of his arm. "If I'm not over stepping, what was with the phone call?" He said releasing Kurt and he just shrugged.

"My dad has gone on a business trip for a couple of days and has accidentally taken the keys, he said stay with a friend but I guess that was my own fault for telling him I had any," Kurt said.

"Oh, don't you have family around here you can go to?" He asked a little nervous.

"No, but I'll be fine, I have a car I can sleep in," Kurt said and walked away.

He couldn't do anything as he watched him go, he couldn't ask him to stay at his house, he would get fired if anyone found out and it was plain wrong anyway.

Kurt disappeared and he felt bad, guilt sitting in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Kurt sleeping in his car.

"Damn it," he said to himself and walked towards the car park looking for Kurt.

He saw him walking towards his car and yelled out to him, the car park was just about empty which probably meant he took longer than he thought to gather his stuff.

Kurt turned and looked at him.

"What?" He said as he got closer.

"I don't want you to have to sleep in your car," he said terrified of what he might say.

"I have nowhere else to go," Kurt said with a frown.

"I know this is totally weird and probably illegal but you can sleep on my couch if you want," he said and Kurt's mouth fell open.

"Shit, forget it, it's creepy and I'm sorry," he said feeling ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe he had just asked one of his students to come home with him.

"No, if you don't mind, I mean it would be great if I could," Kurt muttered nervously.

"Really? Because I know that its creepy," he said but Kurt shook his head.

"I trust you Mr. Anderson," Kurt said with a shrug and he nodded.

"Good, because you can leave at any time and I obviously would never put you in danger," he explain and Kurt nodded.

"So I'll follow you in my car?" Kurt asked and he nodded again before turning and started to wander back into his car.

He started it up and drove to the gate where Kurt was waiting in his car before he made his way home, Kurt following close behind him.

The closer he got to his house, the more nervous he got. He knew he shouldn't be doing this but he couldn't just let Kurt sleep in his car and it felt right for some reason.

He pulled into the car park of the apartment building and Kurt pulled in next to him. They both got out at the same time and Kurt looked to the building.

"You live here?" Kurt asked and he nodded slamming his car door shut and locking it.

"Yeah, I've only been here a week but I quite like it," he said and lead Kurt towards the doors.

They walked up to the apartment and he saw another note nailed to the door. He stopped and Kurt did too.

"Just wait here," he said to Kurt before walking to the note. It was practically the same as the day before B+ L in a love heart but this time underneath the heart in capital letters sat the word FOREVER.

He sighed and pulled it down shoving it into his pocket.

"You can come now," he said and Kurt walked to the door.

"What was that?" Kurt asked and he just shook his head.

"Nothing that matters," he said and the walked into the apartment. He knew Lloyd was just trying to scare him, but for now he was going to try his hardest to ignore it. He knew the police wouldn't do anything about it without proof and he couldn't prove that Lloyd had written the notes so he would just have to deal with it.

He led Kurt straight to the couch.

"Here, I know it's not much but it's better than your car," he said and Kurt smiled.

"Thanks for this and I know I can't tell anyone," Kurt said before he could say it himself. He nodded.

"I just don't want to lose my job," he said and Kurt nodded.

"There's food in the fridge, I'm really tired because I didn't sleep too well last night so I'm going to be," he said and Kurt nodded.

"Is Lucy going to be here?" Kurt asked and his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, no shes away for a couple of days," he said and Kurt nodded.

"Oh right, ok well have a good sleep," Kurt said as he turned and walked into his bedroom.

He fell on to the bed and closed his eyes falling to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, dreaming about the student that was in his living room.


	4. Chapter 4

It was odd being in a teacher's apartment but he was grateful, he didn't want to have to sleep in his car again, it was too stuffy and his back would ache for days after sleeping in it.

The only thing that bothered him was that there was nothing in the apartment to suggest that a woman had been in there at all. In fact, it looked very much like a single male's apartment. He had taken a little peak around the place and there wasn't even a girl's piece of clothing or reading material.

He knew it wasn't any of his business but there was something about Mr. A that he just couldn't put his finger on.

He had made himself a sandwich for lunch before laying on the sofa, he looked up at the ceiling his eyes becoming droopy before he fell asleep.

….

His eyes flew open as his alarm went off making him jump, he groaned turning to turn it off not letting his eyes fall shut again. He looked around before pushing himself into the sitting position. He felt better now that he had slept but he needed a shower.

He twisted his legs so that they were hanging off the bed before jumping off, he sleepily made his way out of his bedroom pausing when he saw a figure curled up on the couch.

It took a frightening second to remember that Kurt had stayed over. He blinked a few times before walking over to the couch staring down at the sleeping Kurt, he smile looking at how peaceful he looked when he slept.

"Kurt," he said softly trying to wake him. "Kurt," he said a little louder resulting in Kurt beginning to stir. "I just wanted to know if you want to have a shower?" He asked and Kurt opened his eyes.

"Morning," Kurt groaned blinking himself awake before sitting up.

"Morning, do you want a shower?" He asked again and this time Kurt seemed to process the words.

"That would be good, but if you think it's awkward I can have one at school," Kurt said and he shook his head.

"No, its fine, you can have one here," he said and Kurt nodded with a little smile.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

He let Kurt go first while he made breakfast and then he went straight after.

Once he was showered and dressed he walked back into the living room where Kurt was now eating the breakfast he had made.

"Thanks for making breakfast Mr. A," Kurt said and he laughed.

"If you're going to be staying more than one day then you might as well call me Blaine," He said and Kurt smiled looking down into his breakfast. "How long is your dad away?" He asked as he took a piece of toast from the toaster and took a bite from it.

"Hope fully no more than three days," Kurt said and he nodded.

"Ok, that's fine," he said before walking away from Kurt looking for his bag.

"Blaine," Kurt followed him and he stopped.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Would it be ok to use your washing machine tonight? I need to wash my clothes and I know its Friday but it's just in case my dad's not back by Monday and I need to leave," Kurt said and he frowned.

"Yeah of course but I'm not going to make you leave Kurt," he said and Kurt looked to the floor.

"Thanks but I've said three days and I don't want to over stay my welcome, not considering this could get you into a lot of trouble," Kurt said. "Plus, if he extends the time I'll ask for some money to get a hotel," Kurt continued.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable, but if that happens and you want to stay then you're welcome to," he said trying to make it clear.

"Thanks Blaine, it means a lot that you care," Kurt said and he smiled.

"Let's go to school," he said picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

He and Kurt went to school in different cars to make it less obvious that he had stayed at his house. But he was glad that he had offered to take Kurt in, he'd had to sleep in a car for a week before and he remembered how much it hurt and ached, he didn't want Kurt to have to go through the same.

As he pulled into the parking lot he could see a lot of the students were already here, they were running around the car park meeting friends and kicking footballs around. He took the spot he'd been using all week before climbing out, he didn't see where Kurt had gone to park but he assumed it was the same spot he used yesterday.

He didn't bother to look and made his way into the school. We walked straight to his classroom and check what classes he had today and smiled when he saw Kurt's class just before lunch.

…

As he walked through the halls walking to his first class he felt eyes on him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"Oi Hummel," the voice yelled and he sighed. He only had one more pair of clothes and he needed it for tomorrow but a hand grabbed his arm turning him around. "Didn't you hear me? It's rude to ignore people Kurt," Karofsky tutted.

"Please, not to-," he said and before he could finish the sentence he was pushed backwards. He fell to the floor and a bunch of footballers stopped to laugh.

Really he considered himself to be lucky, he hadn't been slushied which meant he still had a pair of clothes for tomorrow. There was a chance that he could be slushied later in the day but the chance had been minimised.

He waited for the footballers to disperse before trying to get up and continuing to his first class. He ignored all the looks and the sniggers as he walked by and just thought ahead, at least he had Mr. A before lunch, and it was something to look forward to.

….

He taught a different lessons to different classes depending on their year, the younger years were harder to teach because they didn't seem to care about education and thought it was a waste of time, especially English.

When the bell rang and the younger kids ran out of the class before he had even dismissed them he took a breath of relief. He knew Kurt's class was next and then for him it was the end of the day, he had no more classes.

He sat down on his desk and went through his notes waiting for the next class to arrive. Slowly people started to show up, Kurt walked through the door when the class was about half full and sat in the seat just in front of his desk.

He looked up and smiled at him. "How was your day?" He asked and Kurt looked shocked that he was talking to him.

"It's was ok, it better now," Kurt giggled and he laughed looking to his desk to hide his blush. He shouldn't blush while talking to a student, he told himself annoyed. "How about you?" Kurt continued and he looked back up.

"It was alright, but yeah, it's better now," he said before standing up walking out in front of the class leaving Kurt to blush himself. He hated himself for how he acted towards Kurt but he couldn't help it.

"Ok, today we're going to learn about how to write reviews, yaaaay" he said clapping his hands together as the class groaned.

…..

He watched as Blaine moved around the classroom, teaching the class his eyes bright as he answered questions of the students that didn't get what he had just said.

He didn't really pay attention to what he was saying, just his features. His eyes that looked happy on the outside but had seen hurt, his mouth that turn up into a beautiful smile showing off white perfectly placed teeth and his eyebrows that looked like they should be too big but were just the right size to fit his face.

Blaine was amazingly handsome, Lucy was lucky to have him.

He could speculate all he wanted but if Blaine says he taken, then he's taken and he had no right to think otherwise. He was mentally hitting himself for rooting around his apartment looking for any think that showed he had a girlfriend.

He day dreamed at Blaine until the end of the lesson, or after that considering the whole class had left and he Blaine was looking at him with a smirk.

He blinked and sat up. "Oh shit, sorry," he said standing up.

"That's ok," Blaine said laughing and he frowned.

"Don't laugh," he said not being able to stop laughing himself.

"So I bet you didn't listen to a word I said that lesson," Blaine said sitting on one of the tables crossing his legs.

"Are you going to hate me if I say yes?" He said and Blaine laugh his hand lying on his knees.

"No but you do need to know this stuff for the exam at the end of the year," Blaine said and he nodded.

"I know, sorry," he said and Blaine was still smiling.

"Don't worry, I'll just tell you again when I next tutor you," Blaine said and a smile spread across his own face.

"What time do you finish today?" He asked climbing onto a desk opposite him.

"Now I guess but I have some work to do first," Blaine answered.

"Oh ok, I have last off but if you're going home before that I can just meet you there," he said and Blaine nodded.

"I can wait for you if you want?" Blaine offered but he shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine, thanks for the offer though," he said and Blaine climbed off of the table.

"Well I've got marking to do but you can hang in here if you want," Blaine offered and his heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, that would be cool," he said moving back to the desk next to Blaine's and sitting down. "I can help you with marking if you want?" He said and Blaine looked up with bright eyes.

"That would be great," Blaine said and he laughed.

"Wow, someone doesn't like marking," he said and Blaine giggled looking to the floor.

"Not really no," Blaine replied and handed him a stack of papers and the answer sheets. They both began to mark the papers in silence, the only time they spoke is when he asked about something he wasn't sure of.

It was only when they were done that they started to speak again.

"Thank you so much for that," Blaine said holding out his hand for him to shake. He took it and their hands lingered for longer than they probably should have but neither of them seemed to mind. "What do you like to eat? I can make you something for when you get back to mine, anything, a treat for helping me do this," Blaine said.

"Pizza?" He asked and Blaine nodded.

"Pizza it is," Blaine said as the bell for next lesson began.

"I've got to go, I'll see you later Mr. A," he said before moving towards the door going to his next lesson.

…..

He parked in the parking lot outside his building and turned off the engine. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Was he a bad person? Was him letting a student stay at his house a bag thing?

He opened his eyes pushing the questions that had been ambushing his head to the back of his mind before climbing out of his car.

He walked towards the building and then up the stairs, stopping and sighing when he saw that yet another piece of paper had been nailed into his door.

He walked up to it and read it. His mouth fell open at the words.

_I'm coming for you Blaine – L_

He ripped off the piece of paper shoving it in his pocket and just in that moment there was a thumping coming up the stairs, like loud footsteps trampling up.

He felt like his heart was in his throat, he started to rush through his pockets looking for his keys but he couldn't find them. He started to panic tears rising in his eyes, he'd just had them, where were they!

He finally found them and shoved the key into the lock as the footsteps got closer and closer. He struggled to get it open but got it and threw the door open.

He ran into the apartment not even having the chance to close the door before tripping over his own feet and then he fell, smacking his head on the wood floor. His vision blurred and he couldn't move, all he could do was look at the front door and wait for who he assumed was Lloyd coming to take him back, but no one came.

He didn't know how much time passed but it was getting harder and harder to stay awake, his head was pounding. So he closed his eyes and let himself drift into the darkness.

….

Last lesson was a bore and he just wanted to get back to Blaine's apartment. Once he was out of the school he ran to his car ignoring the couple of people who yelled names at him.

He climbed into his car and set off making sure not to run anyone over as they ran about the car park.

It didn't take too long to get back to the apartment because it wasn't quite rush hour but to him it took long enough. He made sure that he parked right next to Blaine's car, smiling as he turned the engine off.

He jumped out of the car after making sure that he had put the extra pair of clothes into his bag before he made his way towards the building.

It was quiet as he made his way up the stairs not that he expected it to be loud it was just a little weird. As he reached the top of the stairs on the second floor he looked to Blaine's door and paused when he saw it was open.

Why would Blaine leave his door open?

He walked a little faster and looked into the apartment. Stopping in the door way when he saw the scene laid out before him. He felt sick, like his feet were glued to the floor.

Blaine was lying unconscious face down on the floor, he was slightly angled towards the door so he could see his face and a tiny bit of blood on the floor around his head.

He felt himself suddenly able to move and he ran to him.

"Blaine!" He yelled kneeling next to him and shaking him lightly. "Blaine, please wake up," he said tears falling down onto his face. "Blaine!" He said and then started to root in his pockets for his phone.

There was a groan and he paused looking to Blaine who was starting to wake.

"Blaine, you'll be ok I'm calling an ambulance," he said but Blaine shook his head slightly.

"Kurt? No, don't," Blaine groaned.

"Blaine you're hurt," he said and Blaine turned slightly looking up at him.

"I just fell and banged my head, I'll be fine," Blaine said and he wiped a falling tear that was running down his cheek. "Don't cry," Blaine said pushing himself into the sitting position. "See, I'm fine," Blaine said.

"Let me look," he said kneeling up. Blaine allowed him to have a look and he took a breath of relief when he saw it was just a bump.

"Am I good?" Blaine asked and he nodded.

"I think so, you've probably got a concussion so I wouldn't sleep for a while," he said and Blaine nodded.

"Thanks doctor," Blaine said and he laughed. It was like he saw the good side in every situation and he liked that.

"Shh you," he said standing up before helping Blaine to his feet and guiding him to the sofa.

He ran into the kitchen and made up an ice pack with the ice he'd seen the day before by rooting through his freezer and took it back to him.

"Thanks," Blaine said hissing as he held the pack to his head.

He walked to the front door and closed it.

"What the hell happened?" He asked sitting on the couch next to him.

"I just ran into the apartment too fast and tripped on my own feet, I didn't have time to catch myself so I hit my head," Blaine explained and he nodded.

"You should be more careful, I don't know how long it would have taken someone to find you if I wasn't staying with you," he said and Blaine nodded looking to the floor.

"I know, thank you," Blaine said and he smiled.

"You don't have to thank me, just pick some movies, I'll stay up with you," he said and Blaine smiled.

"Harry Potter and we can order some pizza I don't want to make anything right now," Blaine said and he felt himself light up.

"You like Harry Potter?" He asked and Blaine nodded.

"I love it," Blaine answered and he smiled.

"Awesome," he said his heart sparking up. This man was just perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

He groaned turning over, he couldn't remember falling asleep, he just remembered that he was watching the Harry Potter series making sure that Blaine didn't fall asleep.

He opened his eyes wide at the thought and looked around, the pizza box was still on the floor from ordering food but the television was off. He had been draped in a blanket that he hadn't had the day before and Blaine was nowhere to be seen.

He sat up taking the blanket off and putting it to the side.

"Blaine?" He called but it came out more like a groan considering it had been the first time he'd spoken that morning. Blaine didn't reply so he stood walking slowly towards the room he assumed was Blaine bedroom, the one he'd seen him go into yesterday.

He knocked on it twice but he still got no answer.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself and took a chance by opening the door slowly.

He peeked into the room and Blaine was laying on the bed on top of the covers, his eyes were closed and he had headphones in that seemed to be attached to an iPod. He couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake so he moved further into the room.

"Blaine?" He tried but Blaine couldn't hear him.

He reached to the side of the bed and waited for a minute hesitating before laying his hand softly on Blaine's arm.

Blaine's eyes suddenly flew open and he leaped off the bed.

"No please!" He screamed and he put his hands up to show that he meant no harm.

"Blaine it's me, Kurt!" He said but by this time Blaine seemed to have calmed down already.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said his hand on his heart panting from the shock.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted to make sure that you weren't sleeping," he said and Blaine climbed back onto the bed starting to wrap his headphones around his iPod, his headphones had fallen out when Blaine had jumped out of the bed.

Blaine laughed. "I wasn't sleeping, I was listening to music but I think I'd be alright to sleep now anyway," Blaine said and he looked to the floor feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry, I di-," he started but Blaine stopped him.

"You don't need to apologise Kurt, I should be thanking you for looking out for my wellbeing," Blaine said and he blushed looking to the floor again.

"Are you sure you're ok? You jumped like four foot into the air," he said and Blaine looked away from him towards the door of the bedroom nodding unconvincingly.

"I'm fine, let's just get some breakfast," Blaine replied moving towards the door holding it open for him as he exited. He thanked him quietly as he left the room.

He sat at the table as Blaine made toast for them both, he felt a little awkward not being able to help with anything but he was glad that Blaine seemed to be alright considering he bump to the head but he stood walking up to him anyway.

"Do you mind if I check your head again sir?" He asked, he knew if it had gotten worse through the night then he would have to take Blaine to the hospital.

"Yeah of course," Blaine replied walking away from the toaster and turning o he could take a look. He slowly brushed a few of Blaine's curls aside lightly with his fingers and studied the bump, it had gone down considerably which was good.

"Were you sick last night as all?" He asked and Blaine turned back around to face him before shaking his head.

"Nope, does it look alright? I did try to look myself last night but obviously I could get the right angle and I didn't have another mirror to reflect the back of my head," Blaine said walking back to the toaster as the toast popped up.

"It looks fine, the swellings gone down so you should be all healed up in a couple of days," he said with a smile moving to the sink to wash his hands. He noticed that Blaine was smiling too, his smile was beautiful.

"Thanks Kurt, I have no idea what I would have done if you weren't here, I'd probably still be lying on the floor," Blaine said and he frowned walking to Blaine side.

"Someone would have found you Blaine or you would have woken up and been able to look after yourself," he said putting a hand on Blaine's arm. He though Blaine would have pulled away but he didn't, in fact he put his hand on top of his rubbing it slowly.

"Go sit at the table, I'll bring the toast over," Blaine said and he nodded before walking back towards the table.

….

He smile placing the toast on the plate and carrying it over to the table with a block of butter. Kurt was sitting there waiting patiently.

If someone had told him when he moved here that not even two weeks after he would have a student in his house for a few days and that he would think he was beautiful then he would have told them where to go. But that's what had happened.

He felt bad, like he was doing something wrong but having Kurt here just felt natural and it had only been two days. He put the plate on the table before sitting down.

"Help yourself," he said and Kurt smile grabbing a piece of toast.

He grabbed one himself and took a bite of it, he didn't have a clue what he was going to do with the weekend, should they do anything?

He was about to take another bite of his toast when there was a loud knock on the door. He paused. No one knew him here and his landlord said he would always ring before coming round.

His heart started to beat fast. There was another knock on the door, louder this time.

"Do you want me to get it?" Kurt asked looking confused that he hadn't moved.

"No, no, just be quiet for me," he asked putting his hand up to stop Kurt from asking another question. He put his toast down and stood just staring at the door.

The banging got louder and more frequent, almost desperate.

"Blaine I'm scared, is it Lucy? What the hell's happening?" Kurt asked his eyes wide. His focus didn't move from the door, he couldn't open it, not with Kurt here because if anything happened to him he'd never forgive himself.

Suddenly the banging stop and was quickly replace with a scraping sound, he felt tears welling in his eyes. He'd had enough of being scared of being stalked but there was nothing he could do, no one he could tell.

"Blaine," Kurt squeaked next to him before grabbing his hand. He didn't pull away, maybe he should have but he didn't care.

The scraping continued for about a minute before everything went silent again but the silence was eerie and filled with fear. He took a breath, he was sure that whoever it was would have left now.

"It's ok," he said taking his first glance down at Kurt. Tears were running down his face and he was hiding half behind him. "I'm sorry," he stated and Kurt looked up at him.

"Not your fault, who the hell was that?" Kurt asked letting go of his hand and moving back round to his side of the table, he sat down and look down at his toast suddenly not so hungry.

"I'm not completely sure," he said. It wasn't a lie, there was no way to know if it was Lloyd or if it was someone he'd sent to do his dirty work, he also wasn't sure what Lloyd really wanted, if he want to get him to be his boyfriend again or just wanted to beat him and leave him for dead.

"What do you mean not completely sure? So you're a little sure? Blaine they sound like they wanted to bash your door in," Kurt said and he looked to the floor. He couldn't tell him who it was, but a thought popped into his head and before he could think twice he was saying allowed.

"It might be Lucy's ex," he said regretting it as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"What?" Kurt said and he looked up, he could backtrack now.

"He never liked me, said I ruined his life but he wasn't good to her and she loves me so he blamed me for it," he said and Kurt's face turned to concern.

"Please tell me it wasn't him last night," he said and he shook his head.

"No, I really just fell," he said and Kurt nodded standing and walking towards the door.

"Kurt? What are you doing?" He asked standing and going after him but Kurt got to the front door and pulled it open before he could stop him.

"Oh my god…," Kurt said his eyes going wide.

He looked at the door, it looked as though someone had scrawled all over the door but he could read the words that were there clearly.

_You'll regret not answering_

He sighed and Kurt looked at him. "Blaine how long has this been going on?" Kurt asked and he looked up confidently.

"It hasn't been going at all, I'll be fine, he always threatens but never does anything. You don't have to worry about me, that's my job," he said guiding Kurt back into the room. He slammed the door closed again and as they made their way back to the table Kurt phone began to ring.

Kurt gave him a smile before answering it.

"Hi; wait what? No no, you don't have to come to where I'm staying, I'll just go home." Kurt said into the phone and he tried to ignore it as best he could but it was hard with Kurt standing right next to him. "Ok, I see you in a bit then," Kurt said and he felt his heart flip. Was Kurt going to have to go home?

"Umm, my dad's coming home early to give me the keys, I have to go," Kurt said looking as disappointed as he felt.

"That's good right? You won't have to sleep on my sofa," he said though he was desperate for Kurt not to leave.

"Yeah of course, but your couch is comfortable by the way, my better than some," Kurt said and he giggled.

"Thanks," he said and Kurt nodded with a smile of his own but it slowly faded.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Kurt asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, but thanks for asking," he said and Kurt nodded looking to the ground.

"Well, you have my number if you need someone to talk to ok? I mean that, I don't care that I'm a student and you're a teacher, I like you," Kurt said before looking back up at him with his cheeks red.

"Thank you," he said, that meant a lot to him. He didn't have any family or friends that he could talk to so hearing that meant almost everything. "Same with you, if you ever need to talk," he said and Kurt nodded.

Kurt moved over to the couch and started to collect his things and was soon standing ready to leave.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay Blaine," Kurt said but he held his hand out.

"Thank you for helping me," He replied and Kurt ignored the hand and pulled him into a short hug before he was walking out of the door.

He followed him down just in case anyone was down there and watch until Kurt had got into his car and had left the parking lot before running back up to his apartment. The apartment felt empty now that Kurt had gone and he felt unsafe.

He turned and ran to the bathroom throwing up the contents of his stomach. He sat by the toilet for a while just thinking thing over, wanting the weekend to go quickly so he could get back to work and away from his home.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend went slowly after Kurt left and he jumped at any little noise and creak of the house but it was finally Monday and he drove towards the school. He was glad that Lloyd hadn't come back or send anyone to his flat though he wasn't sure that he wanted the element of surprise to be on their side.

As he pulled into the parking lot he looked around to see if Kurt's car was here, he couldn't see anything but it was early yet so he wasn't all that worried.

He parked in his usually spot before climbing out and heading towards the entrance to the school, as he entered the halls he saw the buzz of the students that liked to get there nice and early and he walked past them walking towards his classroom.

As he walked into the room he kept thinking about the questions that had popped into his head all weekend, had Kurt gotten home ok? Had his dad asked many questions about where he had stayed? If he was ok? In fact he couldn't get Kurt out of his mind.

The way whenever he smile he had these dimples that caught his cheeks, the way his hair was always perfectly styled and the spark he felt whenever Kurt touched his skin.

He closed his eyes and sighed, he had to stop because he was setting himself up for something that was never going to happen. It made his heart ache at the thought but Kurt was a student, his student. Kurt's probably looking for someone his own age.

He dumped his bag by his desk and slumped down into the chair before stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He wished that he had gotten more sleep over the weekend but his mind didn't seem to want to shut up.

He looked towards his draw before putting it open, he wanted to look at his lesson plan but paused when he saw a while envelope sitting on the top of it with his name scrawled over the top.

His heart started to beat fast, it could have been from another one of the staff members but he recognised the hand writing.

He picked the envelope up, his hands were shaking and he had to calm down a little before he peeled the back of the envelope open and pulled out the single piece of paper. As he opened it and read the worlds the whole classroom started to spin.

_I'm here._

He read the words again hoping that they would suddenly change but of course they stuck and he was forced to let them sink in.

It was a noise in the corridor that made him look away from the paper and he stood, walking towards the door to see what it was.

….

'Blaine's already got someone,' Kurt thought for the millionth time since he left Blaine's. He had a major crush and it felt like it was swirling in his mind all of the time.

When he had gotten home his dad gave him the keys before saying he had to go away again the next day. He loved his dad and wished he got to see him more, he had been going away a lot more lately and for a lot longer.

His dad has asked him where he'd stayed so he made up a friend, Blake. So it was a bit risky using a similar name but he felt less like a liar for some reason.

He made sure that he got to school earlier so that he could go into class early to thank Blaine again for letting him stay. He entered the school and walked through the corridor making his way straight to the classroom, but as he was about to turn into the corridor where Blaine's class was he hear footsteps behind him.

Before he could even turn around someone pushed him, sending him into the lockers and he gasped at impact.

"Where do you think you're going fag?" Karofsky asked walking closer as he leaned on the lockers trying to keep himself standing. Karofsky was by himself but seemed confident in his ability to threaten him on his own.

"Nowhere," he replied remembering how annoyed he'd gotten when he hadn't answered him last time.

"That's right, fag," Karofsky smiled glaring down at him.

"Why do you care what gender I like?" He said trying not to let Karofsky know that he was scaring him.

"Because you're disgusting," Karofsky sneered before grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing him to the ground. There was a loud bang as his bag hit the floor and send a loud echo through the corridor. "And someone needs to keep telling you that," Karofsky continued walking up to him.

It looked as though he was about to get kicked in the gut when a voice cut through the tension.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Blaine came running up pushing Karofsky away from him. "Detention for the next two weeks," Blaine yelled and Karofsky scowled. It was probably the first time he had ever gotten in trouble for harassing him.

"I was just talking to him," Karofsky complained crossing his arms against his chest.

"Leave, your detentions won't be with me but you'll find out who they're with by the end of the day," Blaine said and Karofsky gave him one last glare before turning and walking away.

He took a breath of relief relaxing his body, still lying on the floor staring up at Blaine. "Thanks," he said when he was sure that Karofsky was gone.

Blaine put his hand out and helped him to his feel, Blaine looked a little flustered and he frowned.

"Are you ok?" He asked Blaine and he shook his head which worried him more.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked him and he nodded, he was fine, his shoulder hurt a little but he could deal with that. "Are you sure?" Blaine continued.

"I'm fine, you look shell shocked Blaine let's go into your classroom," he said and the both made their way into the room. He sat on the middle desk and looked to Blaine who was running his hands through his hair. Blaine hadn't even turned the lights on in the classroom so he could been here too long but he seemed to be on overdrive.

"Kurt, we need to stop them from doing this to you," Blaine said and he stood walking up to Blaine and putting his hands on his shoulders.

"Is that what you're so upset about?" He asked and Blaine looked into his eyes. There seemed to be such hurt in his eyes.

"If you let them do this too you now, you'll let anyone do to you for the rest of your life," Blaine said and he could see tears forming. He would almost feel the pain radiating off him and his heart sunk.

"Blaine, I would never let anyone hurt me like this permanently, this is high school, it happens," he said but Blaine just shook his head. But he felt he was right, he wasn't the only person in the school that got bullied, maybe he got it the worst but he was far from the only one getting shoved and names being thrown at them.

"You think that but things change, look I've got to go, just have a free period or something and I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine said looking panicked before moving away from him and walking to his desk and grabbing his bag.

"You're leaving? Blaine school hasn't even started, what happened?" He said so worried that he was starting to feel sick. Blaine looked at him before looking to the floor and heading to the door walking straight out without even a second glance.

He stood there for a few seconds shocked before moving towards Blaine's desk to see if there was anything that could point to why he was freaking out so much.

When he looked down on the desk a piece of paper caught his eye straight away, he wasn't really sure what it meant. It just said _I'm here. _

Maybe it was Lucy's way of saying she was home? No, he would have been happy right? Or Lucy's ex?

The thought made his heart jump and he dropped the letter turning and running to the door of the classroom and ripping it open, he had to find Blaine. He made his way to the car park but as he got there he got the view of Blaine's car leaving the car park.

He ran towards his car knowing that he had to follow him.

…..

He rushed towards his flat hoping that if Lloyd was at the school he would be able to make it home and lock the door before he got to him.

He felt bad leaving Kurt like that, but he didn't know what he could tell him. The fear had overtaken and he knew had to get out of there, he could get people hurt if he had stayed.

He got to the back to the block of flats quickly and pulled into the parking lot, he didn't even bother to bring his bag as he jumped out and locked his car as he was running towards the building. His adrenaline was running high as he ran up the steps two at a time.

Once he reached his floor he stopped and looked towards the door, there wasn't a note. At least that was a good sign. He would have to find out how to clean the mess of his door but he knew it wasn't possible without getting a new one and he couldnt afford that right now. He also knew that his landlord was going to go ballistic when he saw it.

He walked up to it and unlocked the door walking inside and slamming it shut. He didn't even wait two seconds before locking it and walking further into the flat. Taking a deep breath of relief he wrapped his arms around himself, just glad that he had made it back because he was sure that Lloyd would have been watching him.

He turned looked towards the door, the only thing that would keep him from whoever was out there and closed his eyes. He was about to take another big breath but he heard the floorboards creek behind him and his eyes flew back open.

"Hey Blaine, long time no see," a voice sneered from behind him and before he could turn around arms wrapped tightly around his waist lifting him from the ground.

"NOOOO!" He screamed as loud as he could just hoping that someone, anyone would hear him.


	7. Chapter 7

After racing as fast as he could to Blaine apartment block he didn't even bother to lock his car before racing towards the entrance.

As he ran up the stairs he heard Blaine's piercing scream, he sped up reaching the top of the stairs to Blaine's floor in just a few more steps. He stopped and studied the apartment door for a few seconds before rushing forward not quite sure what to do and without even thinking about it he tried to open the door to Blaine's apartment but it didn't budge.

"Blaine?!" He yelled continuing to bang his fists on the door. He tried to avoid the word carved into the door to make sure that he didn't get any splinters.

When no one answered he put his ear to the door to see if he could hear anyone inside, he was sure that he'd heard Blaine, was he hearing things? He couldn't hear anything and was about to give up when he heard a quite sob from within the apartment.

The sound broke his heart and he knew that it had come from Blaine.

"Blaine? Are you ok?" He asked. He didn't know if Blaine was alone or with someone. Maybe Lucy was home? "Blaine?" He continued. He wasn't planning on leaving until he knew Blaine was ok.

Maybe Blaine got the point because after a couple more knocks the door suddenly clicked and opened only a small bit, like the door was slightly ajar. He looked at the gap in the door before reaching out for the handle but before he could get to it the door flew open.

There was a man with an angry scowl on his face, he was tall, taller than him even. He had dark eyes that would make even the scariest of men shake and had defined muscles that showed well under the tight black t-shirt he was wearing.

His hand came at him fast and grabbed a fist full of his coat pulling him into the apartment harshly, he was so shocked that he couldn't remember how to struggle, it hadn't processed that he had to struggle until he saw Blaine in a heap on the floor.

Blaine was lying on his stomach watching him with sad eyes, he had blood running from his lip and he could see a slight dark patch on his cheek from where he assumed a bruise was forming. Tears were flooding from Blaine's eyes and he was quietly sobbing.

He was about to ask if he was ok (which was a dumb question anyway) but he was pushed to the floor with a thud landing on his stomach. He was used to getting pushed around so it didn't even react, he just stared a Blaine who was only a meter away.

"Who the hell are you?" The man sneered from behind him giving him a small nudge on the back of the leg with his foot. He turned over to look him in the eyes.

"What did you do to him?" He asked trying to contain his emotions.

The man laughed looking down on him. "Don't tell me he's fucking you? What are you five? Five and a half?" The man said looking at Blaine in disgust.

"Just let him leave, he's nothing to do with this," Blaine said making him turn back to look at him. Blaine's voice came across as a whisper filled with fear but he had stopped crying now.

"Shut up Blaine!" The man yelled and made a move towards him but he quickly pushed himself to his feet so he could stand between them. The man looked at him with wide eyes like no one had tried to stop him before and cocked his head. "You've got some nerve kid, get out of the way before I make you," the man threatened and he took a quick look over his shoulder at Blaine who had pushed himself into the sitting position, he looked like he was ready to pull the guy off him if he attacked him.

"I won't let you hurt him," he said with all of the bravery that he could muster, though there was still a slight terrified tremble in his voice.

The man let out a growl before pushing him backwards. He pushed him with so much force that he was falling after only trembling backwards a couple of steps. He landed in Blaine reached out arms and they tightened around his waist holding him tightly as they sat on the floor.

"Lloyd you have to stop this and let him go, he's just one of my students," Blaine said slowly twisting his body to put him behind him. Now that he was sitting behind Blaine he could see the man's furious face. Lloyd did Blaine call him?

Lloyd look down at Blaine and took a step forward.

"A student? Oh right because you're still a teacher, when I found that out I laughed. Why is it that you love to teach little shits like him?" Lloyd took a small glance at him and the everlasting anger grew within him. When Blaine didn't answer Lloyd lunged forward and grabbed a fist full of Blaine's hair tugging his face toward his own. "I asked you a question!"

Blaine took a ragged breath before answering. "I like teaching, it makes me feel like I'm worth something," Blaine replied though gritted teeth like he was trying to breathe through the pain of the hair getting ripped from his head.

Lloyd let Blaine go before falling into a fit of laughter. "Blaine, you're not worth anything, you never have and you never will". The words came out of Lloyd mouth and he felt something snap inside of him, he was sick of people putting others down because they thought they were better than them.

"Don't listen to him Blaine, just because he didn't get the girl and you did. That means that you do mean something," he yelled. He couldn't stand him making Blaine feel like he was nothing, Blaine had gotten Lucy and that should be the end of it. This shouldn't he happening.

"Get the girl? What the fuck are you talking about?" Lloyd said with a frown staring right through him.

"Just because Blaine got with Lucy, doesn't mean you get to attack him! Lucy doesn't want you," He yelled but Lloyd just looked more confused and turned to Blaine. He looked to Blaine too but he had his head down, it looked like he was ashamed or something.

"What the fuck did you tell him?" Lloyd asked moving up to Blaine again. "Stand up Blaine," Lloyd continued and Blaine looked up slightly before dragging himself to his feet. He sat back and watched, he felt helpless and confused at what was going on.

"What did you tell him?" Lloyd repeated slowly taking hold of Blaine shirt like he had done to him to get him into the apartment.

"I-I told everyone…," Blaine started but stopped hanging his head. Lloyd growled before slamming him into the nearest wall which was to the right of them. Blaine gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and he began to cough.

"Stop!" He yelled and Lloyd gave a glare his way.

"Why? He's been lying to you kid, he's been lying to everyone," Lloyd said before turning back to Blaine. His heart sunk, he didn't know whether to believe him but to be honest he didn't really know what he was talking about.

"Continue," Lloyd spat at Blaine.

Blaine sniffed his eyes turning to look at him. "I told everyone, that I had a girlfriend called Lucy," Blaine said and he frowned when Lloyd started to laugh. Lloyd's laugh was the only sound that filled the apartment, otherwise it was quiet and eerie. "I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said tears starting to run down his face again

He couldn't piece it together, Blaine had been lying to him but he didn't understand how.

"Why?" He heard himself squeak. He'd only just noticed that he had tears running down his face himself. Blaine opened his mouth looking as though he was about to reply but Lloyd beat him to it.

"Because Blaine here is a big fat queer, aren't you baby?" Lloyd said leaning in and kissing Blaine's neck. Blaine started to try and wriggle out of Lloyd's grip but the grip seemed to tighten.

His head was in a mess, the fact that Blaine had lied to him about something like that had hit him hard but he needed to put that behind him right now.

"Let me go," Blaine said bringing him out of his day-dream and he jumped to his feet running at Lloyd head first with his arms out going for a rugby tackle.

It didn't work out as well as he wanted because Lloyd was clinging to Blaine so tight when he tackled him Blaine went over as well. As soon they hit the floor Lloyd let go of Blaine and turned towards him before grabbing his arms. He tried to snatch them away but Lloyd was as strong as he looked.

"You're going to regret that kid!" Lloyd yelled before climbing on top of him straddling his waist. He saw the fist coming in slow motion and then his head was swinging to the side and pain radiated through his head. Lloyd got two more hits in and he was feeling dizzy but he managed to make out that Blaine had jumped on Lloyd to make him stop hitting him. Lloyd managed to slam his head onto the floor before he felt Lloyd get dragged backwards off of him.

Yeah, he had been pushed around and slammed into lockers but nothing could have prepared him for the pain in his head. The room was spinning and he wanted to get up and try to help Blaine but he knew that it was impossible right now.

He wanted to sob as his brain started to fade into darkness, he needed to help Blaine but his body wasn't strong enough.

"Blaine…," he managed to whisper as a single tear ran down his face and he fell into unconsciousness.

….

He head Kurt say his name and he turned just to see Kurt go limp, anger ran through him as he raised his fist to punch Lloyd, he only managed to get one hit in before Lloyd over powered him again and flipped him over so he was on the ground beneath him.

"I missed you Blaine," Lloyd said with sadness in his eyes but he wasn't going to buy into it.

"I don't know what you want from me, I just want you to leave me alone," he replied his voice catching. He just wanted this to be over, he wanted not to have to live in fear and he wanted to get Kurt out of here.

"I love you Blaine, I just want to be with you. Please come back with me," Lloyd said and he felt more tears running down his face. He shook his head and tried to get a look at Kurt.

"Are you with him? Are you with a student?" Lloyd asked showering his face with his spit.

He shook his head again. "No," he said simply but Lloyd just shook his head.

"Then how does he know where you live huh?" Lloyd said and he looked away. It only took a second and Lloyd grabbed his chin and made him look into his eyes waiting for an answer.

"He needed a place to stay, nothing happened and he slept on the couch, that's all," he said and Lloyd laughed running his bear like hand along the side of his face.

"Is there a room in this flat that locks from the outside?" Lloyd asked softly his hand stopping at the bottom of his cheek and cupping it softly.

He hesitated, he could say no but he knew that Lloyd would look himself and find out that his bedroom did in-fact have a lock on the inside and the outside of the room. He didn't want to get hurt or worse, get Kurt hurt so he told him the truth and a sadistic smile flooded Lloyd's face.

"Where's the key?" Lloyd asked and he closed his eyes.

"What are you going to do? You've got to stop this," he tried but Lloyd just got angry.

"I said where's the key Blaine?! Don't make me take this out on your little friend there, he's already looking worse for wear Blaine," Lloyd yelled and he nodded.

"It's in the draw cabinet, the one next to my room just behind us," he said and Lloyd looked up before climbing off him and walking off towards the cabinet. He used this chance to push himself to his hands and knees before crawling to Kurt and shaking him slightly.

"Kurt?" He whispered but Kurt didn't respond. He checked his pulsed and the beat was strong beneath his fingertips so he knew that he was going to be ok but he had to get him out of here to secure his safety.

"Blaine, pick up your buddy and carry him into your room will you," Lloyd said and he hesitated.

"Please Lloyd, he's done nothing…," he started but the glare Lloyd sent him told him he was on his last nerve. He didn't know how much he was shaking until he tried to put an arm under Kurt's leg and one around his back before lifting from the floor.

Kurt felt unstable in his arms and his shaking arms didn't help. He carried him into his room and slowly laid him down on the bed, he didn't even have a chance to turn around before Lloyd had slammed the door shut the door and locked it tight.

He should have had a spare key made but he hadn't and now he was stuck in here with Kurt with a man who wouldn't hesitate to hurt either of them.

He sat down on the bed and looked to the floor, all he could do now was hope.


	8. Chapter 8

As he opened his eyes it felt like the world was spinning, he could feel a soft bedding beneath him and he was hoping that all that had just been going on was just a dream. A vivid dream.

He forced his eyes open further and saw Blaine sitting on the end of the bed, hunched down with his head in his hands. That was enough to let him know that what had happened was very real.

"Blaine," he croaked his throat dry.

Blaine turned his head so he was looking over his shoulder at him before giving him a sad smile.

"Hey, how's your head?" Blaine asked but he shook his head slowly before pushing himself into the sitting position.

"That's doesn't matter, what's happening?" He asked and Blaine stood before turning to him fully.

"He locked us in here and I have no idea what to do," Blaine said looking to the floor. "I'm sorry Kurt, I got you into this and I don't have a clue of how to get you out," Blaine explained his sad eyes welling with tears.

"Blaine…I don't blame you for this, in fact I'd rather be here than let you go through this on your own," he said meaning every word and Blaine moved towards him sitting on the bed next to him.

"You're unlike anyone I've ever met Kurt, and trust me that's a good thing," Blaine said and he just looked to the wall deciding not to reply.

"Why did you lie to me? Especially about something like being gay, the way you talked to me before I thought you kind of understood me but you were a coward," he said and Blaine nodded slowly.

"That's the problem, I am a coward and always have been and I didn't want you to make the same mistakes as me because you'll just end up like I did. In an abusive relationship with no way out, feeling like you're too scared to stick up for yourself," Blaine said and he leaned over taking his hand.

"I like you Blaine and I know it's wrong because you're my teacher but I'm not ashamed of it," he said looking up into Blaine bright honey eyes. They just stared at one another for a second and he couldn't make sense of the look Blaine was giving him until Blaine had pulled him in and their lips was smashed together.

He panicked for a second not sure what was happening but then he relaxed and it felt like magic, like every bad thing that had ever happened to him was just leading to have this amazing moment. When Blaine pulled away he smiled and Blaine turned away putting his hands on his head.

"What the hell did I just do?" He heard Blaine mumble and he swivelled off the bed and stood up.

"Blaine, I'll be eighteen soon, I can wait if you can," he whispered and Blaine turned to him with wide scared eyes.

He looked as though he was considering it for a moment before he nodded slowly. "Ok, but we can't tell anyone. I wouldn't say yes but you make my world spin Kurt, and I can't explain it because I've never felt it before," Blaine said with tears running down his face.

Blaine looked really confused of what was happening so he pulled him into a hug.

It was as though they'd almost forgot what was happening to them but suddenly it hit hard and Blaine let go of him.

"We have to find a way out of here," Blaine said and then suddenly he remembered. He started patting his pockets just hoping that it hadn't fallen out in the fight outside of the room. His heart flipped as he felt the rectangle shaped object in his pocket and he dug into it pulling out his phone.

"Blaine!" he said and Blaine turned to him smiling when he saw the phone in his hand. Blaine lunged for it and made a quiet phone call to the police before hanging up and running for a hug.

"Were going to be ok," he said and he melted into Blaine's arms. He felt so safe there, like he was meant to be there and it made his smile even wider.

They both sat on the bed and waited, it was about ten minutes after when they heard the sirens.

"Shit, I told them to keep the sirens off," Blaine said climbing slowly off the bed. He didn't know what he'd meant for a moment but then he heard heavy footsteps coming towards the bedroom door and he jumped to his feet.

"What did you arseholes do?!" Lloyd screamed through the door as it sounded like he was trying to unlock the door.

Blaine turned to him. "Ok, when he opens the door I'm going to rush him and knock him down, you're going to run for it and get to safety," Blaine said and shook his head.

"No Blaine, I can't leave you here," he said and Blaine looked at him with wide eyes.

"Just do it," he said and before he could argue more the door flew open and Blaine ran at the large unsuspecting man who looked shocked as he was knocked to the ground. As soon as Lloyd was floored he panicked and ran for it, he ran to the front door and pulled it open before bounding down the stairs.

He wanted so badly to get back to Blaine but he knew the police were at the bottom of the stairs and they were his only hope.

…

He was happy when he saw Kurt rush out of the room and towards the front door and he managed to throw a punch before jumping off Lloyd.

He was about to start running but a hand reached out and grabbed his ankle tripping him and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"You're an idiot Blaine," Lloyd said with a claw like grip digging into this skin of his ankle, he yelled out trying to kick at his hand but it didn't seem to do any good.

"Let me go Lloyd!" He yelled as he was dragged towards him. He tried to dig his fingers into the floor but he slid helplessly into his clutches. Lloyds hand reached up and grabbed him around the waist before climbing on top of him.

His only weapon had been surprise and now he didn't have anything. Anger built up inside him as he looked up at Lloyd, he had a smug look on his face as he held down his arms down so he was pinned to the floor.

"You're so sexy Blaine, we could be together and I promise it will be better," Lloyd said and he shook his head.

"You raped me," he said looking away from the monster looking down on him.

"You deserved it, all I was asking for was a bit of love but you said no," Lloyd said and he felt a tear slide down his face.

"No one deserves to be raped and I thought I did love you but now I've noticed that it wasn't love, it was fear," he said earning a slap. He grunted and started to struggle but Lloyd just pushed down harder on his arms making him whimper.

"You loved me Blaine, I know you did and I loved you, I still love you and we can go back to the way it was if you stop being so stubborn," Lloyd yelled and he couldn't understand why Lloyd couldn't get it into his thick head that he didn't want to be with him anymore.

"Why would I want to go back to how it was? I was scared all of the time and now I feel like I'm finally going to be happy and you show up again, why can't you just leave me alone?" He said earning another punch.

"Police! Stop what you're doing and stand up putting your hands on your head," an officer yelled and Lloyd growled down at him.

"Tell them nothing's going on," Lloyd said through gritted teeth but he shook his head.

"Do what you're told sir or we'll have to use force!" the officer spoke again but Lloyd eyes didn't more from him, he didn't even bat an eyelid.

"You'll regret this Blaine, you'll realise that you love me," Lloyd said before throwing a hard punch to the side of his head. Dark spots danced in his vision and before he knew what was going on Lloyd was gone and there was an officer leaning over him.

"Are you alright sir? We've called an ambulance and they're on their way," the man said but he couldn't really concentrate on what he was saying. He wasn't sure where Kurt was but he didn't want to mention him just in case they asked questions as to why he was here.

He closed his eyes and let the darkness consume him because he wasn't quite sure what else he could do.

…..

He ran and waited in his car after telling the police where to go but he felt his heart jump into his mouth when he saw the ambulance pull up.

He wanted so badly to see what was happening but he knew that the police would ask questions if a student knew where the new teacher lived and he didn't want Blaine to get into trouble.

The doors to the apartment block opened and Lloyd was being dragged out by two burly police officers, it made him sadder because it meant the ambulance was for Blaine. And he was right, a few minutes after Lloyd had been dragged away in a police car someone came out hold Blaine on a stretcher.

He felt a sob rise in his throat when he saw Blaine bruise face and his eyes firmly closed. He shouldn't have felt him there, he should have stopped him from rushing Lloyd when he knew it was a bad idea.

He followed the ambulance a few cars behind and parked in the hospital car park before making his way into the waiting room. He was going to wait a bit before asking about Blaine, there was nothing he could find out now anyway.

He'd managed to wait half an hour before going to the front desk and asking about him and he felt relieved to hear that he just had a few cuts and bruises but he would be fine. He was then lead to Blaine room but he was unconscious still so he just sat in the chair that was next to his bed.

….

He laid awake, Kurt was asleep in the chair next to his bed but he didn't dare to wake him. There was so much running through his head and he didn't know that to do with it all.

He was aware that it was highly illegal to date a student and even though Kurt was leaving next year it felt wrong somehow. He didn't know how this was going to work, he was aware that Kurt was going to be eighteen in less than a month but that wasn't now.

He turned to look at Kurt's sleeping form and managed a sad smile.

It just wasn't going to work, was it?


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since Blaine had been released from hospital and he had kept his distance. Blaine had started to act all weird and distant when he had woken up, in fact he had hardly spoken to him at all. He'd thought about going to his flat but if he wanted to talk to him then he would have.

As he walked through the hall way a couple of people stared, he hadn't been in school for a while either but some of his bruises were still showing and people had started to notice. His dad hadn't been happy when he'd seen it either, he'd freaked out and he'd had to sit him down and explain that it wasn't a big deal.

He'd decided that telling him that he'd gotten mugged was the easiest option to go with rather than he got beaten up by the new teacher's ex-boyfriend, oh and by the way he was totally in love with him. Yeah, that would have gone down to well. Though, his dad had still gone mad and wanted to call the police but he managed to convince him that he had no evidence other than the bruises on his face so there was no point.

He knew that he had Blaine for first period but he had already decided that he wasn't going to go to it, he walked straight past his classroom not even looking inside before making his way to the library. It hurt that Blaine decided that he didn't want to talk to him and he didn't really want to see him either.

…..

He felt bad for ignoring Kurt but he didn't know what he should do, his heart was telling him that he wanted Kurt to be his, but his head kept reminding him of how wrong it was. He had been thinking over what he was going to do and he had something in mind but he wasn't sure if this was what he wanted to do yet.

The bell rang for first lesson and he sighed, he knew that Kurt was supposed to be in this lesson and that all of the students were going to ask what had happened to his face. All of the bruising had faded but there was enough to make it look like he'd been battered.

As the students started to filter in he looked to the door just as he saw Kurt walk past, he would have chased after him but he didn't have a clue where he was going so he just turned to his class and started to take register.

As the lesson drew on the more he looked over to the empty chair that Kurt should have been sitting in, he kept talking and teaching but he wasn't really concentrating on that and when the bell went he was out of the door before the students were.

He walked through the halls looking through the windows of empty classrooms on the whim that he might be in here, he had to sort this out even if he didn't want to.

When he couldn't find him in the classrooms he walked up to the library, and when he thought about it he probably should have look there first. As he walked into the quite room he looked around spotting Kurt in the corner with his book out on the table chewing on the end of his pencil, he didn't look like he was too interested in the work he was doing and he had his head phones in blocking the sounds of the world out.

He took a breath nervously before walking up to the table and taking a seat next to Kurt, turning to look at him Kurt frowned and pulled out on headphone.

"Do you need something?" Kurt asked and he could hear the hurt in his voice. He looked towards the table before back into Kurt's baby blues before replying.

"You didn't come to class," he said and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah I didn't feel like it," Kurt replied. "Is that all? Because I have work to do," Kurt continued before putting his headphone back in.

He reached up and pulled the headphone out causing Kurt to sigh.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you but I have no idea what's happening, I'm so confused about the way I feel" he whispered though there wasn't anyone else in the library but the librarian and Kurt scoffed.

"And you think I do? I thought you liked me but I was an idiot, I get it you're a teacher and I'm a student so it won't work but you didn't have to lead me on and give me hope," Kurt whispered back strongly while gathering up his stuff.

"Kurt, I'm sorry," he said as Kurt stood from the table and waked towards the library door. He got up and followed, determined not to mess this up.

Kurt walked through the halls before heading out into the car park. "Kurt! Stop please," he yelled getting funny looks from students who were hanging about in front of the school. He gestured for the students to get back inside and they scuffled off moaning that they always stood there.

Kurt walked all the way to his car before turning to him.

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt yelled and he ran both hands through his curls before moving closer and lowering his voice.

"I want you," he said and Kurt's mouth fell open. "I'm going to quit this job and wait until you're eighteen, if you still want to be with me that is, though I'll still have to quit now of you don't want me," he mumbled.

He didn't know if he would have to wait until Kurt was eighteen if he wasn't his teacher anymore but it was better safe than sorry.

Kurt looked at him for a few seconds before lowering his head to the floor.

"Blaine, I thought I'd done something wrong," Kurt said in a tearful voice and he sighed. He would have pulled him into a hug but he knew that there was cameras around here somewhere.

"No Kurt, it was me who did something wrong and I knew I should have talked with you first but I was so confused after why happened with Lloyd that I couldn't see this going right," he gestured between the two of them. "But then I noticed that they only person that was making it go wrong was me," he said looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I don't want you to have to lose your job because of me," Kurt mumbled and he smiled.

"It'll be worth it," he replied putting a hand I Kurt's shoulder and he saw him show a small smile.

"When will you do it?" Kurt asked and he looked back towards the school.

"Now I guess, I could heard some of the kid whispering that they like the substitute teacher more than they liked me anyway," he laughed and Kurt joined him.

"I'll be eighteen it a couple of weeks," Kurt said biting his bottom lip making his stomach fill with a thousand butterflies.

He smiled and gave Kurt a wink. "Looking forward to it," he said before turning and walking towards the school.

...

He decided to go home after he talked to Blaine anyway and he was smiling the whole way.

He couldn't believe that Blaine was going to give up his job for him. His stomach ached when he thought about it, Blaine was better than he thought he'd ever get.

When he got home he was met with yet another note that told him his dad had gone away on business and that he would be back for his birthday.

It also told him to ring if he needed him or got scared of being alone, he smiled at the note because he knew that he wasn't alone now and hopefully wouldn't be for the rest of his life.

Later on in the night he got a text telling him that Blaine had quit with no notice and that he was going to be replaced by the substitute teacher.

_Are you sad about leaving? - K _

He sent the reply and got a text back immediately.

_Not really, I wasn't there long enough but what I get for leaving is better -B_

He smiled at the text before replying with;

_My dad's gone away again if you want to come over? :p - K _

_Really? As advertising as that sounds I think we should wait until you're eighteen before I start coming over-B _

_Why? Two weeks is too long! -K _

_I know but it will be here before you know it! Trust me it's not easy for me either-B_

_Fine :( -K _

_Is it funny that I can practically see you pouting through the phone? -B _

_No, because I am pouting :( -K _

_You know what fine, I'll be there in a bit :p -B_

_Yay! -K _

_You're a goof :p -B_

_I know :) -K_


End file.
